The Tale of the Astounding Omphalus
by Hikari-san42
Summary: DISCONTINUED. During a skool field trip, Zim finds out something new about the humans and he has to investigate.  Can he figure out what this physical feature has to do with human physiology?  Or will he be stumped forever?
1. Prologue: Field Trips

**Title: The Tale of the Astounding Omphalus **

**Prologue: Field Trips: The Bane of Every Alien's Existence**

**Written by: Ashley Elizabeth (Hikari-San42)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: During a skool field trip, Zim finds out something new about the humans and he has to investigate. Can he figure out what this physical feature has to do with human physiology? Or will he be stumped forever? **

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: Stupidity – though, if you're reading this section, you're probably expecting stupidity – and possibly OOCness, sorry 'bout that. **

**Length: Probably short**

**Notes: I've been contemplating posting this for a while now, and I've finally decided that it's worth my time, though it's undeniably silly and out there…**

**Please know that this is my first Invader Zim fic, and I don't have the characters down pat just yet. They may be OOC. I know that this being my first fic in the IZ fandom is not an excuse to ask you to go easy on me. I actually **_**want**_** criticism so please hit me with your best shot. Also, flames will be taken with a cup of tea and marshmallows, which will be shared with everyone BUT the flamer. That's right; we'll laugh at you while we have our tea and marshmallows! **

**So, anyway, please enjoy the fic and let me know if the characters are **_**too**_** OOC for you to handle. I will be trying to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not even the air I breathe, as my mother pays for the electricity that runs the air conditioner. Mr. Vasquez owns Invader Zim. I'm just a simple little Earth girl with no life who enjoys writing about aliens and their robots in a dog suit. Oh, and Dib, because everything always comes back to Dib. **

"- field trip is mandatory, and all you sorry excuses are required to attend. If one of you skips, you can be sure that I will be calling your parents and instructing them to lock you out of the house and not feed you for the weekend."

"Ms. Bitters," one Dib Membrane raised his hand while speaking – thus defeating the purpose of making his hand defy gravity – and the teacher's eyes swiveled towards him. "Where we will be going?" He glanced around the room uneasily to check if his question had raised any negative remarks from his fellow classmates. When none came, he smiled to himself.

Today was a Thursday, the last Thursday in the month of May in fact, and skool would be coming to an end soon. That explained the field trip. Zim was absent today, something Dib didn't forget to notice as the alien was usually never absent. All day he had wondered what the little green man could've been doing, and he had started to get anxious after thirty minutes of listening to Ms. Bitters rant and rave about something undistinguishable, and he had been itching to get out of his seat since then. All day he had been distracted, something his classmates failed to notice, if the paper airplanes that had crash landed into the back of his head were a testament to anything.

"You, Dib, will be going somewhere so horrible most you children will not return…"

"The city cesspool?"

"Outer space?"

"Anywhere with Dib?"

Voices rang out from around the room, and Dib resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk.

"The public swimming pool," came the answer after Ms. Bitters had glared everyone into being quiet once again.

Dib blinked before a smile crept its way across his face. _Perfect… _

o0o

Zim sighed as his house AI woke him the next morning. He had barely gotten any sleep that night and his PAK was low on battery. Yesterday hadn't exactly been the best day, even though he had skipped skool and spent it looking for weaknesses of the human brain. But, his experiments hadn't gone well and he'd nearly blown up his subject and himself in the process.

And now the house was blathering on about something nonimportant. He buried his head into the cushions behind him and groaned lightly, feeling the charging line on his PAK stretch to accommodate his new distance. It was taking said line longer and longer each night to charge his PAK, and he was getting drowsier with every day that went by. That was another reason why he had chosen to skip skool yesterday. The Dib was getting more suspicious – which really wasn't that odd – and Zim wasn't going to take any chances. It was tempting to skip again today, since his PAK wasn't fully charged, and –

"_WARNING. WARNING. SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!"_

Zim felt his back stiffen as the AI picked up volume and tempo as it repeated the same message three times.

"Send in the roboparents!" He heard his own voice echo around the room and he winced at the way it cracked from exhaustion. Yeah, he was defiantly skipping skool again… There was no way the great ZIM could show up with his _amazing_ voice messed up!

"_The roboparents are dysfunctional."_

"WHAT?" Suddenly, he was across the room, the power cord for his PAK stretching out behind him, and into the transport tube. As he moved up towards the main floor of the lab, the cord snapped off and the battery bar popped up in his vision. _Only 50 percent. If it decreases below 30, it'll go into power saving mode…_ "COMPUTER! SEND GIR TO OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from above him and Zim knew that the AI had woken GIR out of his slumber. He grinned, at least _one_ of his technological minions worked –

"MASTA!"

_- or not. _

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by a gray and blue blob. Both of them rolled across the floor, Zim grunting and the tackler screaming it's lungs off in a very familiar fashion. When they had slowed to a stop, Zim was laying on the floor with a small big headed robot resting on his chest. The robot was crying and yelling incoherent things while pounding Zim's chest with small metallic fists.

"GIR! GIR!" Zim yelled in an attempt to be louder than his minion. "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!"

His only response was an even louder cry and – if possible – a harder punch in his squeedly spooch.

"_WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS STILL SOMEONE AT THE DOOR! WARNING! THEY'RE NOT GOING AWAY!"_

"WHAT ABOUT THE GNOMES?" Zim screamed, trying to be heard over GIR's ramblings and the alarm now wailing throughout the whole house. At this rate, the neighbors were going to start getting suspicious and think he wasn't normal. "**SHUT OFF THE ALARM!**"

The alarm careened to a halt and, if anything, GIR seemed to be quieter too.

"_The gnomes have been shut off."_ The house replied, its tone condescending.

"WHAT? _WHY?"_

"_Visitor has been categorized as a nonthreat and thus the security went back into sleep mode._"

Zim's jaw dropped and he attempted to push the now limp robot off him. Once GIR had been successfully _thumped_ onto the ground, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled toward the lift.

When he reached the top floor, he could finally see out the window to see what human had caused all this commotion and his jaw hit the floor.

"_MASTA!"_ GIR's voice echoed throughout the room and Zim groaned to himself. "_YOUR FRIEND'S AT THE DOOR!"_

"I see that GIR!" His tone was annoyed and his short temper had already been frayed, if his voice was anything to go by.

"_WEEEEEEELL, are you gonna open it, Masta?"_

"No GIR, I don't think I will."

"_Why?_"

"**BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!**"

"ZIM!" The voice Zim least wanted to hear filtered through the _stupid, outdated_ wooden human door blocking the entrance to his base. "I know you're in there! I can hear you!"

Zim's eyes darted back and forth across the room, as if searching for a way out of this mess. "Uh… NO YOU DON'T, PITIFUL HYOOMAN! THAT'S JUST MY… uh… my CAT that you hear!"

There was silence for three beats before Dib's voice started up again. "Your cat can talk?"

"YES!"

Dib was silent again before Zim heard a sigh. "Well, Zim's pretend cat, I need you to inform Zim that he needs to come to skool today!"

"_YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, EARTH-STINK!"_

Dib didn't seem fazed by Zim's outburst. "If you don't come, Zim, the government will see that you haven't been to skool for two consecutive days and they'll send the FBI to investigate!" Dib was lying through his teeth, but he hoped that Zim's limited knowledge about Earth would leave him to believe he was telling the truth.

Sure enough, two seconds later, the door cracked open and Zim's shiny, pupiless eyes stared at him in a narrowed fashion. "_Really…?_"

"Of course!" Dib let his voice dip obviously, as if doubting Zim's Earth knowledge.

"I-I mean, yeah! I _knew_ that! Of course I was coming to skool today! Why wouldn't I?"

Dib nodded to Zim, as if agreeing civilly with him. "Good." His eyes traveled up in an innocent fashion. "Well, I'll see ya in class."

Zim nodded. "Yep…"

And, with that, Dib turned and walked off.

Zim closed the door after he was sure that Dib was gone completely, and not just past the fence line where Zim couldn't see him and waiting to break in.

He marched three steps into the house, blinked two times, and took a deep breath. "_COMPUTER_! **YOU CALL THAT A NONTHREAT? TURN THE GNOMES BACK ON! **"

**I know, I know. It's short, but it's the prologue. It has a right to be short. **

**Oh, little Dibbers… So conniving in his own way. 'Let's make sure Zim comes to skool so we can make you experience a pain so excruciating on a simple field trip.'**

**So, anyway, the story is up and running. Are you as excited as I am to find out what happens? If so, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it. **

_**NEXT TIME: FIELD TRIP TIME! Bus ride and then to the water! And Zim without a swimsuit! Tsk. Poor little Irken, however will he make it? Oh, and Dib makes a mini-wave. Who knew that boy had such a cannonball in him? Then, Zim sees something interesting regarding the human stomach. WHAT DOES IT DO? Oh, and his Pak loses power… But, that's not important right now. **_

**REVIEW PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND LITTLE GIR PLUSHIES ON TOP**


	2. 1: Water is Wet

**The Tale of the Astounding Omphalus **

**Chapter 1: Water is Wet**

**AN: What's that you say? Irkens don't sleep? Well… **_**SHADDUP!**_

***coughs***

**What I mean to say is, let's just pass this one off as a juvenile mistake on my part and I won't be making it again. (My beta/person I send stuff to read and look at before I post it and doesn't know she's my beta didn't even catch it. And she's a freakin' **_**Invader Zim NUT**_**.) And, no, I will not be changing it, as I have no other way to get around the gaping plot hole that creates. LET'S JUST GO WITH THE FACT THAT HIS PAK ISN'T CHARGING SO HE HAS TO SLEEP TO HAVE ENERGY! **_**YEAH**_**. That actually kinda makes sense. *nodnod* I mean, if the PAK runs out of energy, doesn't that mean it starts leaching off the body? So, he needs to sleep to keep his body alive. There, an excuse you all can accept. SO DON'T BADGER ME WITH IT I KNOW I SCREWED UP KTHX **

_**OH, AND I'M TAKING MAJOR LIBERTIES WITH THE PAK AS NO ONE HOW IT ACTUALLY WORKS. **_

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the fic so far. ^^; I wish you would review and show me your enjoyment. I can't live off alerts and favorites alone people. (Though, those do make me pretty happy, if I must say.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. The only thing I own is maybe a piece of ice, if my mom lets me use her water and her freezer. **

* * *

When Zim walked into class later that morning, he could tell something was up. All the Earthen smeets were wound up, almost bouncing off the walls, and there was a weird smell in the air. His antennae seemed to be on high alert and he had to force them down to keep them from popping up and knocking his wig off. They wanted to search the air for the reason behind the weird energy that seemed to possess the children.

"HI, ZIM!" Dib yelled as Zim marched his way into the room. "Good'ta see you decided to show up!"

Under his wig, Zim's antennae twitched.

"Zim," Ms. Bitters muttered from across the room, yet Zim somehow heard her. He quietly marched his way up to her desk.

"Ms. Bitters," he greeted, his voice slightly smug yet somehow respectful.

"Even if you weren't here yesterday, you are still required to go on the field trip –"

Zim started. "_FIELD TRIP?"_ He threw a glance towards Dib, and saw the human boy grinning smugly.

" – and if you cause any problems, I will personally see to it that you rot underground for most of the summer."

Zim gulped, not because of the words being said – Irkens spent the bulk of their lives underground – but the tone behind them.

Ms. Bitters seemed to take his silence as an agreement to his cooperation, for she slithered away and cornered a different student who looks suspiciously like Dib.

o0o

Not fifteen minutes later, all of Ms. Bitters' class was packed into a skool bus, and most had to share seats.

Zim had somehow managed to get a seat to himself, which he was thanking Irk for. He didn't know if he could've made it the ten minute ride if he'd had to sit by one of the pig-smelly children.

Dib wasn't as lucky as Zim. He had been shoved against the window right before the bus took off by Torque Smackey and one of his cronies and he could feel every bump in the road and every creak of the suspension as they turned corners. But, he mused to himself, the payoff would be worth it. Already, from where he was sitting, he could see that Zim was getting twitchy. His contact lens'd eyes were darting back and forth and his wig seemed to be bouncing on his head as his bug-like antennae moved in expectation. A gloating Dib had told him minutes earlier that their ultimate destination was the pool just to see the alien squirm.

Zim could feel himself getting restless, but he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. Just knowing that every second he sat here got him closer and closer to the dreaded water made him want to throw off his wig and lenses and proclaim to the world he was alien, if it would get him out of this field trip.

Well, maybe he wouldn't go _that_ far. These humans didn't deserve to see his true, more superior form.

But still, the thought was tempting.

o0o

When they arrived, Dib was the first off the bus. How he managed this was a feat in itself, seeing as how he was crushed against the window, but he managed to ninja roll his way over his seat mates and into the aisle before anyone could blink. Then, it was a short jog to the opening doors and he was in the open air.

Zim, however, was the last off. This wasn't a feat. This was downright lolly-gagging.

First, he let everyone else off before him with the façade that he was digging around in his PAK for something. (Which really wasn't a lie, as he was attempting to figure out why it was shorting and not holding power for very long.) But, that pretense didn't last long for he was beginning to feel nervous with it off his back around the smeets; if one them made him drop it…

He winced.

Next, he had attempted to look like he was tying his shoes like he had seen many of the children do on a daily basis, but that didn't go over well because of the fact that he didn't have laces on his boots.

Finally, he had gotten down on his hands and knees and started looking around like he had lost something. He had seen the Dib human do this once or twice in the time span he had known him, usually when his sight enhancers had been knocked off his _disgusting_ face somehow.

Eventually, this had come to an end as well, because Ms. Bitters hauled him up by the back of his uniform and threw him off the bus. Then, she pulled up her hood and followed him out.

When Zim emerged into the sunlight, his squinted eyes saw one of his worst nightmares.

In front of him was a chain link fence to keep all the people outside out, but it was only slightly see through, as if trying to hide the fun – or torture depending on your point of view – from the outside world. Down the sidewalk to the right was a small booth where you obviously paid your way in, and just past that an opening in the fence for entrance.

Ms. Bitters was quick to get everyone down the walk and through the gate so they were inches from the pool. They bypassed the booth, because, obviously, the skool had paid for their visit in advance. The inside of the fence looked no different from the out, just a fence surrounded by concrete. There were no tress, no grass, and no chairs, like most pool decks. There was a small lifeguard station right smack dab in the middle of the huge body of water in front of them, but it looked unoccupied. On it hung a sign that read, 'Lifeguard away. Don't drown."

The pool itself was murky, not the blue you see in the movies. There was a slide towards the middle, but it looked dangerously steep and – if Zim's calculations were correct – a person his size would go flying over the water and smack into the wall across the way. Not exactly the fun one would expect when visiting this place. On the opposite side of the water from them was a small diving board. It was only inches from the water, and he could already tell that if one jumped on it, the diving board would hit the water before you did.

All in all, it looked pretty miserable to the Irken. The water seemed to be sneering at him and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Dib was smirking at him from where he was at the front of the line and Zim tried to look menacingly back, but he knew he was failing.

"Class," Ms. Bitters hissed from where she was huddled under her hood, "you must be back on the bus at _exactly_ 2 o'clock or you will be left here to drown." And with that, she turned and stalked her way towards the covered section of the concrete that Zim had failed to notice. There was a bench there. A nice bench he could hide under if he got desperate.

Suddenly, pandemonium. The children all around him were stripping off their clothing and he started to back away, slightly frightened. Why did this activity require the taking off of coverings? He didn't know if he could handle seeing these humans without the proper layers covering them.

Once they were basically naked except for the barest of material covering them, all of the children made a running leap for the pool. They all landed in the water easily with loud splashes and Zim skittered away from the drops that landed on the sidewalk like a cat running from, well, water.

Once they all resurfaced, they began to form into their small groups and some of them drifted off towards the other end, while others stayed on this end and started to throw the water at each other faces like some demonic elephants. Zim pulled a disgusted face and tried to back up farther, but was surprised when his PAK clanked into the fence.

With nowhere to go, Zim felt his muscles tense up and his antennae attempt their escape act again. His face twisted up as he forced them back down once more. Already, the world seemed muffled and he was on the verge of tunnel vision as his body reacted to the panic his brains were sending out in waves. His body shook and he let out little noises every time one of the humans jumped off the low board and into the water, sending up a spray. His eyes twitched back and forth as if on an axis and his antennae actually won the fight to come out when he became distracted by a wet child streaking by. His wig bounced off his head and into a puddle three feet away. His lens covered eyes stared at the wig like it had the plague and his brain ran through his options.

_Pick up the wig, put it on, burn._

_Or… _

_Leave wig, be exposed. _

_Or… _

_Leave wig, climb fence, call GIR, go home._

The last one seemed the most favorable and held the least amount of pain for him. But, then he faced the wrath of the Bitters human, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

_What to do…_

But, he didn't get a chance to think further, for pair of dripping hands shoved something black into his arms and Zim recoiled fast as a snake, letting the thing bounce onto the ground.

Zim glared at the offending human that was standing before him. His black hair was dripping with water and his beady eyes looked bigger without his sight enhancers, but still small on his large head. "You might wanna put that on Zim." He warned as he smirked and bent to pick it up. "You already look abnormal without it."

Zim felt his eyes narrow at the boy's words and he snatched his wet wig out of his hands, careful to keep it from reaching his skin and in his glue coated gloves. (He always coated his gloves in the water resistant stuff simply because the poisonous substance always managed to seep through the material and burn him when he was acting like he was washing his hands after he had followed the pretense of going to the restroom. The rest of him, however, usually went without it because it made him stick to random things all day long.) He shook off his fake hair to free it from the offending molecules of H2O before slapping it onto his head again. Then, he promptly shrunk back into the fence when he realized that the Dib was soaking wet and feet away from him.

"Get away from me human scum."

Dib smirked again before stepping forward with gleaming eyes. Zim hissed and scooted his way to the right to get away from the gravity bound water coming from the child. "Do you realize how weird you look with yourself pushed against the fence over here? You look aquaphobic."

Zim's eyes glazed over as his PAK quickly tapped into the English dictionary it had stored deep in its storage cells. Quickly the word _aquaphobic_ popped up and he knew the definition almost instantly. "Ha!" He barked, letting his voice echo a little into the sky. "Zim is not afraid of your stupid water!"

Dib rolled his eyes and quickly ran a hand through his scythe-like haircut, freeing the water from the follicles. Then, he simply shook his hands in the direction of the alien.

Zim yelped and fell over to the side, landing on his back painfully. Dib let out a bark of laughter before shaking his head at the pitiful looking Zim.

"_Hey! Look at Zim!" _The obnoxious voice of Zeta echoed from the pool and both Zim and Dib's heads whipped around towards her. _"He doesn't even have a swimsuit on!"_

Suddenly, Zim's head snapped back around and he stared at Dib with narrowed eyes prior to standing and advancing on the human. Dib attempted to back away from the Irken, but found himself much in the same predicament that the alien had just liberated himself from. His back hit the fence almost silently and his eyes went wide as Zim didn't stop until he reached up and grabbed the hair shooting off Dib's head. Then, he pulled rather roughly and Dib was forced to follow. It didn't take them long to march their way into the nearby restroom.

o0o

The next time any of the students saw Zim was about thirty minutes later. The little green being was clad only in black swim trunks that looked surprisingly similar to the one's Dib had just been wearing, boots, gloves, and, strangely, his backpack. He quickly marched his way up to the edge of the pool and stared down at the water with a disgusted face. "I AM A NORMAL HUMAN CHILD! I LIKE TO SWIM!" He then carefully dipped his gloved finger into the water before pulling it out and smirking. "_SEE?_" After that he carefully backed up a few steps, but was careful to keep himself from looking like an _aquaphobe_ as the Dib put it.

About fifteen minutes later, Dib reappeared, dressed in blue swim trunks about two sizes too big for him. When Zim caught sight of him, his jaw almost dropped, but he managed to keep his composure. Unbeknownst to Zim, the bespectacled boy had brought two bathing suits on the field trip. He'd had a feeling that someone along the way was going to steal his suit – though he was slightly surprised it had been Zim.

"Zim…" he hissed as he walked past the alien who was now seated on the ground, but looked tenser than ever before. His head jumped up towards him as he walked by, as if he hadn't noticed him before he had spoken.

Dib kept walking and didn't acknowledge Zim past the original saying of his name. He stomped his way towards the diving board, but didn't get to make the dramatic jump he wanted because of the line that snaked its way away from the white board. He sighed before resigning himself to waiting.

To pass the time while he stood there, he examined Zim. This was the first time he had seen the alien without a shirt on, and it was astounding how pale Zim was under his uniform. His chest was almost white and his face seemed just about sunburned in its greenness. Amazingly, it didn't look like he was breathing, but Dib knew he was, because he wore that invisible space helmet while he was off planet. (He had seen this only once when Zim had come back from a mission in space and had removed it right in front of the camera Dib had planted.)

"Are you gonna go Dib? Or keep staring at Zim like the freak you are?"

Dib was jolted out of his musings when a voice behind him sounded. He glared backward towards the person before climbing up the two steps and striding his way across the white surface. He then stuck his arms out to the side before jumping up and down a few times, getting height. When he figured he was high enough, he pushed himself away from the board. Then, he was up in the air and he wrapped his arms around his legs to increase his speed as gravity took hold. He crashed into the water in perfect cannonball form and caused a large displacement in the water that made a huge wave. The wave knocked over the children and onto the surface. Zim wasn't paying attention, as he was glaring at a puddle a few feet away from him as if daring him to touch him, and he didn't notice the giant wall of water heading towards him.

It slammed into him, knocking him over in the process and onto his face.

Seconds later, the screaming started.

It was a sound that none of them had ever heard before. It was the sound of someone getting their skin burned off slowly; the sound of anguish and the pure embodiment of pain.

Zim himself was writing around on the ground. His mind had practically shut down. The only thing he knew was the pain, and the sound of screaming. His antennae were quivering from the stress of comprehending the sound, and it never occurred to him that he was the one doing the screaming.

The longer he laid there on the ground, a puddle forming around him, the more pain his body felt. The water continued to seep into his chest, his face, his arms, and his legs and he could feel it burning through the different layers. Eventually, the simple Earth compound met his muscles and blazed its way through them as well. At this point, he passed out.

Seconds later, Dib – the only person who seemed to want to come near Zim after his outbreak – was out of the pool and by Zim's side. The alien was already gone from reality by the time the Dib got there, and he winced when he saw the burns marking his foe's skin. Almost immediately, he pulled himself away to keep his hair from dripping onto the Irken.

Dib's goal with the cannonball was to get back to Zim for stealing his swim trunks, not to knock the alien out. His original hypothesis for his jump had been that he would've simply caused a few drops to land on Zim, not a whole splash. All that water landing on the green being had been like dumping a bucket of acid on a person. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to have something burn through your skin and maybe even into the muscle.

What Dib didn't know was that Zim himself was in a state of bliss. His PAK had activated seconds after he had passed out and it was already fixing his wounds and purging his cells of the water. He would be waking up in about thirty seconds.

"_Reactivating."_ A robotic male voice sounded and a light shined from his PAK before a sharp shock went through Zim, flipping him over so he was lying on his back. Seconds later, he sat up, and he was glaring death in the general direction of forward. Then, he got up and trudged his way towards the bench Ms. Bitters was currently occupying. She was glaring at anyone who seemed to be coming close, but, when Zim's glare met hers, she seemed to sense a matching angry soul so she let him by without a word.

He then jumped up and sat himself on the opposite side of Ms. Bitters before continuing to glare forward.

Behind his narrowed eyes, Zim's mind was racing. The Dib-worm was going to pay for what he had done. This was unforgivable. He would be going down.

Suddenly, a small number popped up in the corner of his vision. The number blinked three times before disappearing again, but Zim had noticed it and he felt the skin on his face go pale.

_40 percent._ The healing from the water had taken ten percent of his PAK's power. At this rate, he would barely make it home before it activated sleep mode. This was not good. He was just happy today was a Friday and he wouldn't have to drag himself to skool tomorrow.

Suddenly, something caught his eye as a one of his classmates walked by, getting yelled at by Ms. Bitters for their trouble. The child was a girl and her middle wasn't covered like some of the others and his eyes were drawn to the middle of her stomach.

There was a hole.

He'd never noticed that before.

Why was there a hole?

Quickly, he looked away from the female and searched the way for the Dib. _There_. Standing where Zim had just been laying, he was examining the puddle of water that had caused Zim so much trouble. He couldn't see the human's stomach, but, he figured, if he stared at him long enough, he would turn around eventually. Then, about two minutes later, the Dib spun around to squint at him, as if looking for outward injuries. Zim's eyes immediately went down to the boy's stomach and, sure enough, there was a hole there.

His lens covered eyes narrowed and he smirked. There must be a reason the human had those holes. There must be a weakness because of these holes somehow, and Zim was going to find out what it was and use it against Dib. He chuckled to himself. He was such a genius sometimes, he amazed even himself.

* * *

**Oh, Zim… Poor misguided Zim. You poor, easily confused soul. **

**Anyway, I'm really cruel. I know. Let us pity Zim and the fact that he has me to write for him. **

**So, just so you all know, there are no pairings in this story. I'm not really particular to any in this fandom and, simply stating, I'm not a good romance writer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS WITH ALL MY HEART!**

_**NEXT TIME: Zim makes it home without falling over, and he immediately starts to plot for his ultimate Dib-crushing plan. Of course, he believes he has a great way to find a weakness to exploit. But, first he must find out what this hole of the stomach does. **_

**The fact that Zim ended up in a bathing suit is dedicated to a friend I met on iScribble that I talk to on Skype. Rinthing/Lex/Dibberz thanks for the idea! **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
